1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to forming an element of construction in one piece with the hooks of a hook and loop fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the hook portion of a hook and loop fastener, on a strip by, for example, the portion of a Velcro tm hook and loop fastener strip that has the plurality of attachment hooks, is combined with an element of construction of an item, for example a panel, by gluing or sewing the strip to the panel. This is labor intensive. Precise mounting of the Velcro tm strip on a panel of each item, item after item, is difficult.
A plurality of hooks for hook and loop fastening are molded in one piece with an item from a first material, the first material being sensitive to radio frequency energy so that said first material heats when exposed to radio frequency energy. The plurality of hooks are molded from the first material in hook shaped tubelets exposed to sufficient radio frequency energy to melt the first material, in a second material that is continuous around the circumference of each tubelet and less sensitive to radio frequency energy than the first material.
A mold for making a plurality of hooks for hook and loop fastening includes a base comprising a first material, a first surface on the base for receiving a second material to be molded into the hooks, a plurality of tubelets, each tubelet comprising a first open end, the tubelet turning back forming an included angle of less than 90 degrees and the first end being open to the first surface for receiving the second material in the tubelet, the first surface comprising a shape for molding an element simultaneously with the hooks from the second material.
A mold for making a plurality of hooks for hook and loop fastening includes a base comprising a first material, a first surface on the base for receiving a second material to be molded into the hooks, a plurality of tubelets, each tubelet comprising a first open end, the tubelet turning back forming an included angle of less than 90 degrees and the first end being open to the first surface for receiving the second material in the tubelet, the first material is continuous around the circumference of each tubelet. Further, the second material is in each tubelet and extends in a continuous layer over the first surface into the first opening of each tubelet and is sensitive to radio frequency energy so that the second material heats when exposed to radio frequency energy. Preferably the first material is less sensitive to radio frequency energy than the second material, and contains silicone.
A method for making hooks for hook and loop fastening comprises: putting a first material into a plurality of tubelets in a second material, each tubelet is open at a first end and turns back forming an included angle of less than 90 degrees, waiting until the material in each tubelet cools into a resilient element within the tubelet, and drawing the resilient element from the tubelet so that the element can resile into a hook. Preferably the first material is put far enough into the tubelet so that the trailing end of the resilient element in the tubelet moves toward the apex of the included angle and then away from the apex of the included angle as the resilient element is drawn from the tubelet by way of the first end. Preferably heating the first material with heat generated by the first material by delivering radio frequency energy to the first material. Further, before putting the first material into the plurality of tubelets, casting the second material around each hook of a plurality of hooks designed for hook and loop fastening forming the plurality of tubelets in the second material, and drawing the hooks out of the tubelets.
A method for making hooks for hook and loop fastening comprises: putting a first material into a plurality of tubelets in a second material, each tubelet is open at a first end and turns back forming an included angle of less than 90 degrees, waiting until the first material in each tubelet changes state to a resilient element within the tubelet, and drawing the resilient element from the tubelet so that the element can resile into a hook. Further, before putting the first material into the plurality of tubelets, casting the second material around each hook of a plurality of hooks designed for hook and loop fastening forming the plurality of tubelets in the second material, and drawing the hooks out of the tubelets.
A method for making an item with hooks for hook and loop fastening extending from the item comprises: putting material for molding the item onto a mold for molding at least a portion of the item, over and into a plurality of openings of first ends of tubelets, each tubelet turning back forming an included angle of less than 90 degrees, and into each tubelet at the first end far enough so that the material extends past the apex of the included angle, and drawing the material from the tubelets by removing the molded portion of the item from the mold. Preferably heating the material with heat generated by the material by delivering radio frequency energy to the material. Before putting the material for molding the item into the mold, casting mold material around the portion of the item combined with hooks designed for hook and loop fastening, and around each hook, forming the plurality of tubelets.
Plastic material that has a high degree of radio frequency sensitivity so that it is self-heating and softened by absorbing the radio frequency energy, is enclosed in a mold which forms the plastic material into an element of construction that includes hooks of a hook and loop fastening system on a face of the element.
The starting plastic material can be in any form including powder, pellets, or sheet, and includes rigid vinyl, nylon and an ionomer having the radio frequency sensitivity.
The mold is preferably formed of a silicone material that is not sensitive to radio frequency so that it is not significantly heated by the radio frequency energy. Usable silicone materials include silicone rubber and silicone plastic.